The Secret Life of Esme Anne Platt
by creativewriter4ever
Summary: Esme Platt was an abused child and ignored. What happens when she runs away? CXE
1. Defult

**The Secrete life of Esme Anne Platt!**

**Esme is ignored and alone. She is 22 and is forced to live with her parents. What happens when She runs away and runs into the Vampire Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his "brother" Edward. Will Sparks Fly between Esme and Carlisle? **

**All Vampires except Esme.**

**Esme's Prov

* * *

**I'm alone in the house after school. I packed my bags and ran out of the house. I was running away, and I ran for 18 hours before someone stopped me. Dr. Carlisle Cullen pulled over, and got out. He

said "Esme, Where are you going? Whats going on?" I said "I'm running away from home. My mom and dad always have ignored me and I am fed up with it." He said "Come home with me, I'll take care of

you**.**" I got in his car and said **"**Thank you.**"** Finally things felt right. I thought, as we got to his place where I crashed in to a deep sleep.

In the morning I woke up and Carlisle met me in the kitchen. I ate my breakfast, and then Carlisle asked me what I wanted to do

* * *

OK End Chap one. Read on to find out what Esme wanted to do.


	2. Getting some loving

**Next Chapter: Some loving!  
**

**Esme's Prov

* * *

**

Carlisle said "What do you want to do?" I said "hmm." I kissed him back pulling him to his room. Once we were in his room and had the door locked, Carlisle said "You sure you want to

do this?" I said "Yes. Please Carlisle, Please." He ripped off all our cloths pulling me on top of him. He began to make love to me slowly. I said "God Carlisle Harder!" Carlisle said "I can't go too harder." I

said "God, fuck me." I kissed him and he kisses back going harder and making love roughly. I moaned the whole time until I fell asleep


	3. Pregnant

**Next Chapter: Pregnant.**

**Esme's prov:**

**

* * *

**I was worried. Carlisle was at work and I was feeling sick! I looked at Edward. Edward said "I'm gonna call Carlisle." He dialed his number and I got sick again! 'Ugh this is getting soooo old.' I thought

silently. Edward chuckled, and said "Carlisle wants to talk to you Esme." I took the phone and said "hey. yeah, I need you to come home... You will? Awe thanks honey! OK see you soon." I hung up and

lied down on the couch. Carlisle came in a few minutes later, and said "Esme?" I looked up and said "darling?" Carlisle sat beside me and said "How you feeling Esme dear?" I sighed and said "Worse

then before."

**Carlisle's prov:**

I sighed and kissed Esme's forehead gently. I said "It's probably a stomach bug baby." I held her against me, close. I rocked her and she cried. I said "Shhh baby girl your OK. I promise." Esme looked at

me and said "I love you" I said " I love you too baby." I held her against me and she yawned. I smiled and carried her up to bed. After I tucked her in I sat beside her with one of my doctor books and

started to read**. **I heard Esme whimper, and I looked at her, I gently shook her and said "Esme honey wake up. Wake up baby wake up." She was in the middle of a nightmare. "Esme!" I called her name

louder, and she darted up. I said "Shh baby. I'm here I got you." She fell into my arms and cried. I said "I got you. shh, it's OK. No one is gonna hurt you. no one, not while I'm her to protect you." She

cried for a little while longer until she calmed down. She said "I think I know whats wrong with me Carlisle, babe." I said "Me too hon." She said "Pregnant?" I said "Yes. Your stomach is rounder than it

normally is, and the morning sickness, is another, symptom of a pregnancy." Esme smiled happily at me and said "I'm pregnant! I'm gonna have your baby!" I smiled at my girlfriends excitement, then I

said "your still tired Esme. Get some rest I'll be here when you wake up." She nodded and fell asleep.

* * *

OK end of chapter 3. Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy.


	4. Engagement

**Chapter 4: Engaged!**

**Esme's prov

* * *

**I sat on the couch curled up with my sketch book, and cell phone beside me. Edward said "Esme? Are you feeling OK? Need me to call Carlisle?" My head snapped up when he asked that and I said "No

Thank you Edward**. **I can do that on my own if needed!" my voice was sharp and almost angry. Edward seemed hurt that I yelled at him. I sighed, and said "I'm sorry Edward. I did not mean to yell at

you." I meant what I said. Edward hugged me close and said "It's OK. I know you are not in control of your emotions Esme." I smiled at him, and I said "Thank you for being so understanding Edward."

I continued to draw, nothing in particular when my cell phone vibrated. I looked at the number and got a big smile on my face. I picked up and said "Hey Baby! I'm fine babe, Really, just missing you... Awe

I'm missing you more! Hahahahahahahaha. Your coming home now? Awesome! Yeah. OK Cool babe! See ya soon." I hung up and smiled brightly. I drew some more when I heard someone come over

behind me. I turned to see who it was, but all I could see was a perfect man, blond-golden hair, pure gold eye a flawless smile, in his doctor outfit. It took only a minute to recognize that it was Carlisle! I

leaped up and he caught me. I kissed him happily before Carlisle said "Hey baby? want to go for a walk on the beach with me? see the sunset?" I said "YES! Let me go change first." I ran to our room and

found a cute red, white, and green dress with long- sleeves. Carlisle changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

* * *

**Carlisle's Prov:**

I had just parked the car and we were walking on the beach. I knelt down on one knee and said "Esme Anne Platt, I love you more than my own life, more than anything in this world. Would you do an

amazing and extraordinary honor of becoming Mrs. Esme Anne Platt-Cullen?" She looked as if she was gonna be in tears. I said "Awe honey please don't cry baby!" She said "Yes! I will Marry You!" She

leaped on top of me and kissed me.

* * *

End of another chapter! :) YAY!


	5. Rosalie HaleMom

**Chapter 5: Rosalie Hale and a new mother!  
**

**Esme knows about the Vampires! Rosalie is excited to become a vampire, in some ways. Edward asks Esme if he can call her mom, and Esme's response. Edward also begins to compose Esme's lullaby and even makes one for Rosalie. In this story all the girls get a lullaby, and the men get to enjoy their wives happiness.  
**

**Carlisle's Prov:**

**

* * *

**I had just finished working. Me, Edward and Esme all lived in the small city of Rochester, NY. I smelled some blood and followed it. I saw a young women with blond hair. I picked her up and carried her

home quickly. I bit her, to transform her. Esme said "Carlisle?" I looked up at my darling fiancee and said "Yes my dear?" She said "Rosalie Hale?" I said "What did you want me to do? Let her die?" I

got kind of defensive. Esme said "No, but I just wish, that I don't know it was under different circumstances." I smiled at her and said "I Know baby. I know." I hugged her trying to be comforting, but

Esme cried into my chest.

* * *

(When Rosalie Comes around Esme's prov):

I was sitting beside Rosalie when she "woke" up. Rosalie looked at me and said "Who are you?" I said "I'm Esme. let me get.." Carlisle came in and said "Ahh your up Rosalie. Good." I said "Yes."

Rosalie said "what did you do to me?" I said "Carlisle changed you into one of his kind. A vampire." Carlisle said "Yes, thanks Esme." Rosalie said "WHAT? does this mean I have to hunt humans?" I

looked at Carlisle and I said "Would she?" "No. Me and my 'son' Edward only hunt animals. I will help you with it Rosalie." Carlisle explained to me and Rosalie. Edward came over and said "Rosalie?" I said

"Rosalie this is Edward, Carlisle's 'son'." Edward smiled gently at his 'sister.' Carlisle took Rosalie out hunting.

* * *

Edwards Prov:

I sat at the piano, composing a song. Esme was drawing as always. I felt her come over to me and I said "Esme?" She said "You play beautifully, Edward." I smiled at her and said "Thanks, Esme may

I ask you something?" Esme nodded and I said "May I start calling you mom?" She smiled proudly at me and said "Of course! I'd be honored to be called your mother! Now May I ask a question son?"

I smiled and said "sure." She said "Who taught you to play the piano? What piece were you just playing?" I said "I taught myself, mostly, and It's something new, I like to compose my own stuff.

Actually I was working on a lullaby." She smiled and said "Your so lucky to be able to play the piano." I said "yeah. what do you think of the lullaby I was just playing?" She said "it was so beautiful! Are

you composing it for anyone in particular?" I said "I want to compose a lullaby for all the girls in the family. The one I was just working on was and is yours. I sometimes hear you crying in the middle

of the night, and I heard you think 'why are my parents so mean and stupid?' and I just wanted to help." She smiled and said "thank you Edward!" I said "It's no problem mom."

* * *

OK End of the chapter.


	6. Carlisle works Late

**Chapter 6: Carlisle works late.**

**Esme is home alone while Carlisle is working overnight and she has a nightmare. what happens?  
**

Esme's Prov

* * *

I just ate and went up to bed. I was so tired so I curled up in the bed. I dialed Carlisle's number and he picked up. "Dr. Cullen?" He said into the phone and I said "Baby? I'm so tired and the kids aren't

home. I want to go to bed and I just wanted you to know that." Carlisle said "OK Baby." I hung up and curled up into the bed.

(In the middle of the night)

I darted up crying. I got out of bed, pulling a bathrobe around me and I said "Edward? Rosalie?" I was crying, and I heard Edward come over to me. "Mom?" His voice was frantic and I cried more. Edward

pulled me into a hug and said "It's OK Mom." I cried more and Rosalie said "Mom?" Edward said "I think we should call dad." I was way to upset and crying so hard to respond.

ed's prov:

I could hear Rosalie on the phone with dad. "shh mom it's OK." I whispered to my mom. She was crying on me, and I felt bad. Rosalie came in and said "Dad wants to talk to you Edward." I took the phone

and said "Hey Dad... Mom was sleeping when we got home and she just woke up and ran downstairs crying... I think it might have been a bad dream but she isn't thinking about it... no she just keeps

thinking about how much she needs you home... OK dad. OK. thanks bye." I hung up and gently whispered "dads gonna come home soon mom." She cried louder into my shoulder and I rocked her and

then tried humming her lullaby. Rosalie thought 'WHat can I do?' I said "Go get some blank CDS I'm gonna make her a CD of her lullaby. Thanks Rosalie." Mom Cried more, and I said "Mom, it's OK It was

just a dream, your OK." I rocked her and rocked her.

C's Prov:

I heard Esme crying before I was even out of the car. I ran in super fast and Edward let my arms go around her. "Shh baby. I'm here now it's OK." Esme, teary eyed, looked up at me and said "Bad

dream." I said "Tell me about it love." I wanted to know so I could comfort her. She said "well, the house was all dark and I couldn't see anything, but a dim light at the end of a long hallway, where

your office is and I went down the hall and went into your office hoping you were there but when I got there I saw that you were dead." I held her close and rocked her. I said "It's OK Esme. I'm here, I

am not dead. Your OK. I promise." Esme nodded but we all knew that she was still afraid.

* * *

**Dear Loyal readers:**

**Sorry for the late update, I have been very busy.  
**


	7. Authors note

**NOT AN UPDATE!  
Questions:**

**1) The babies are twins, but what should the gender be?  
**


	8. The genders

Chapter 7: The gender of the baby

Carlisle and Esme find out what the baby is... or is it twins? Heheheheheheheehehehheehehehe

Esme's Prov

* * *

I sat in my fiancee`'s office waiting for him to come back with the ultra sound machine. I sighed and said "What is taking him so long? He said he'd be right back in 3 minutes." I slouched down on the

couch and waited. I thought of my baby and put my hand on my stomach instinctively. Carlisle came in and said "Hey sorry it took so long babe." I looked up and said "It's OK. Come on I want to see our

babies." I lied down on the couch and lifted my shirt. Carlisle smile and put the ultra sound gel on my stomach as I shivered. Carlisle chuckled and said "Sorry I forgot to warn you." I chuckled as Carlisle

maneuvered the wand around till he found the babies, playing with each other. I smiled awe struck, and Carlisle smiled too. He said "Our son and daughter look in perfect health... and so does their

beautiful mother." It took a minute to register what he said, and when it did I said "A son and a Daughter?" I kissed him hungrily, which he gladly returned. I said "Hey honey It's almost Christmas. Do

you have to work that day?" He said "Nope. Hey I have to get back to work. I'll see you at home." He kissed me and left.

When I got home Edward and Rosalie said "HEY MOM!" The Babies kicked and I said "Is that your brother and sister?" Edward said "We made you some lunch." I smiled and said "Awe thanks guys." I ate

quietly and then Rose said "How are the babies ma? Weren't you supposed to find out the genders today? What are the genders?" I said "They are perfectly healthy. One boy and one daughter." I was

beaming with pride.


	9. Christmas

Chapter 8: Christmas Time; The Cullen's at Christmas time!

Esme's Prov

* * *

I was shopping in a girlie store for Rosalie. After buying 20 things in there, I went to search for the guys. 'this is gonna be more challenging than i thought.' I thought thankful Edward wasn't near. I

shopped all day. I went home and wrapped the presents, quietly. The kids were... probably out hunting and Carlisle was coming home soon, so I was hoping he'd call me first. My cell rang and I picked up.

"Hey baby... No they are hunting... YOUR PULLING IN NOW? Umm Well I'm in our room doing something... No you can't see. Hahahahahaha yeah that would be perfect, thanks... Love you too. Bye." I

finished wrapping the presents and met Carlisle downstairs. He smiled and said "Dinner for my girl and our darling kids." I chuckled and said "Well thank you baby." He put his hands on my shoulder and I

ate dinner. It was Christmas eve, and I was feeling down. The kids came in and said "Hey mom!" I looked up and said "Hi..." Carlisle hugged me and said "Whats wrong?" I looked at him and said

"Nothing." I got up and went out to the front yard and sat on the porch. Edward asked "Is it about your past? Christmas being disappointing while you were human?" I looked up at him and said "well

yes. Actually your right." He sat beside me and said "Same for me. Come on, Dad and Rose want you to come in." I said "OK.." I stood and hugged Edward, while saying "Thanks son." He nodded and

hugged me. I went in and curled up into Carlisle's chest before I let sleep claim my tired body.

~In the morning Still Esme's PRov:~

I woke up to the sound of Carlisle's angelic voice. I got up and changed. Carlisle hugged me and said "Merry Christmas darling." I said "Merry Christmas!" I kissed him, and we went to the living room. I

saw presents of the kids and mine under the tree. "Whats going on here?" I questioned. Edward and Rosalie said "we wanted to do something for you and dad today." I smiled. I got Edward a couple CDS of his

favorite artist and some t-shirts from Carlisle, Rosalie got from both me and Carlisle, dresses make up nail polish mirrors, and jewelry. I said "Do you guys like them?" They hugged me and said "Yes Mom! Thanks!" I smiled and said "Your

welcome." Carlisle, between me and the kids, got a brand new stethoscope, and doctor things. "mom, your amazing, and you deserve something special." Rose said, and then Edward said "So this is

something we know you like to do." they handed me a box and I opened it. "A sketch book. Thanks guys." I smiled and hugged them. Carlisle smiled and said "Esme, darling, I still have something for

you." He Brought over a huge box and a smaller box. I opened the big box first and it was a crib! "Oh honey!" I said completely awe struck. He said "I have one for a daughter too. Up in my office." I

said "Thank you!" He then handed me a smaller box and I opened it. It was a white gold locket. "Thanks honey." I whispered and put the locket on. "this is something I'll never forget. A Christmas to

start a family tradition. Right?" They all nodded.

* * *

Sorry for the lameness of the ending in rl school we have a shower of sadness and It's really upsetting, so the chapters a head may be upsetting.


	10. Wedding and After words

Chapter 9: Wedding

ESME"S DRESS: .com/Product_Knit-jersey-gown-with-charmeuse-detail-INT13095_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Size-Maternity-Gowns

ROSALIE"S DRESS: .com/Product_Structured-Satin-Dress-with-Convertible-Neckline-F13629_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-All-Bridesmaid-Dresses

Esme's prov

* * *

I stood beside Rosalie and said "I can't do this!" The dress was cushioning my baby belly and was floor length ivory colored, and was sleeveless. Rosalie's dress was a halter jade green, and she looked

stunning. The wedding music for Rosalie began to play, and she headed down the aisle. We got married and went home. We ended up cuddling on our bed in our room watching Titanic and Britannic all

night. I don't remember what time it was when Carlisle said "Are you hungry Love?" I said "Yes." He got up and got me some dinner. He then Sang

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
[ From: . ]  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"

I giggled and fell asleep.

* * *

Short Ik. Song is Love Story by Taylor Swift


	11. Labor, Change and Names

Chapter 10: Labor/Change/ names.

Esme's Prov:

* * *

I was about, physically 10 months pregnant, (Ok she's really 5 months along, but the baby is half vampire so this is not a normal pregnancy). I was home with Edward and Rosalie, when I felt a painful

kick. "Oww." I muttered, and Edward said "What is it mom?" I thought "Call Carlisle." Edward nodded and called Carlisle instantly. Rosalie was beside me and said "Mom, breath." Edward said "Dad said

to lie her down in their room and to keep her lying, flat." I didn't say anything, but went upstairs and lied down. I cried in pain, the whole time. I didn't notice the time when Carlisle came in, but his voice

was soft. "Esme honey! I got you. Push honey." I pushed and screamed in pain. Rose and Edward looked at Carlisle then both hummed the lullaby Edward had composed for me a few months ago.

* * *

A few days later: Carlisle's Prov:

I had to change her. she was so weak. I bit her neck and changed her. I sat beside my wife as I held her. I rocked the cradles that held my sleeping son and daughter. I watched Esme silently, until

Edward said "Dad, She'll be stunning." I smiled lightly. I hadn't moved from my spot beside my family, for 3 days, straight. Esme's eyes flew open, and she said "Carlisle?" I turned my eyes on to my

beautiful wife and said "Shh I'm here." I kissed her cheek lightly. I said "it's OK. I love you." She stood and peered into the cradle that cradled our children. "They're so beautiful." She said softly. I chuckled

and stood beside my wife and looked at our kids. I said "What should we name them?" Esme thought and said "Julia and Jason. Julia Esme Cullen and Jason Carlisle Cullen." I looked at me beautiful wife

and said "Our names as middle names?" She nodded, and said "It suits them." I nodded. "Come on we need to hunt. Rose and Edward can watch Julia and Jason." She nodded. I looked at my wife

saw her expression. "Carlisle.." SHe whinned, and I pulled her into my lap. I said "Esme whats wrong?" She said "I don't know. I'm feeling overwhelmed! I mean I don't know if I"ll be a good mom! I

don't think I can hunt without hunting humans!" I said "Esme, Darling, Your gonna be a wonderful mother, and I'll help you hunt." I Looked at my children in the cradle and so did my wife. She looked

as if she would be crying. I held her and said "You know, I love you." She said "I love you too. Do you think I'll be like you some time soon? Not be able to kill humans?" I said "Yes. I do" SHe smiled at that.

* * *

OK the end of this chapter 


	12. The First HUnt

Chapter 11: The First Hunt!

Esme's prov

* * *

I ran in the forest, my husband supposedly behind me. I spun when we came to the spot he said we'd hunt, to see he wasn't there. "Carlisle?" My voice rang through the forest, and I saw him run over to

me. "You gave me a scare honey! You were in front of me one minute and the next you were gone..." I scolded my husband. He chuckled and said "Sorry honey." I looked at my husband and said "It's

OK..." Carlisle said "What do you smell?" I sniffed the air and said "Deer a pack of 8?" Carlisle said "Very good. Come on." I watched my husband carefully, as he attacked a deer, and I shook. Carlisle

looked back at me and said "Honey? Your OK." I said "I'm afraid." It was true, So true it scared me. Carlisle said "Honey don't be I'll be right here, Right there and I won't go anywhere! I"ll stay beside you.

Help you." I nodded and leaped at a deer, but missed. Carlisle said "It's OK, Try it again. Come on baby, want to watch again?" I got to my feet and said "No I think I got it." I jumped at a deer again and

bit down into its neck. I Drained the blood and looked at my husband. "Like that Babe?" I asked, and Carlisle said "Perfect. Try another Deer." I attacked another deer with my husband and he smiled.

"Very Good." Carlisle said lovingly, and I said "thanks Babe. The taste..."

* * *

C's Prov:

"Thanks babe. The taste..." My wife stated, and I said "It'll take some time to get used to babe, soon you may be just like me, in able to hunt a human and the taste won't bother you for long babe, I

promise." She leaned on me and said "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too honey. So much." I kissed my wife lightly and said "You should hunt more before we go home." My wife nodded and

leaped at a bear. I watched proudly at her and she said "I think I'm good now. I want to get back to the kids." I said "Are you sure?" She nodded and we went back to the house.


	13. Visit from mom

Chapter 12: A visit from a parent.

* * *

Esme's Prov:

I stood in the nursery looking at my darling children. They were so cute and precious. I stood watching them sleep, and didn't hear Carlisle come in and was standing beside me. Carlisle said "Hey Baby!

How are the kids?" I turned to look at him and said "HONEY!" He hugged me and said "Shh don't wake our little bundles of joy." I smiled and looked back at him as Julia and Jason woke up crying. I picked

up Julia and Carlisle picked up Jason. We gently fed them and changed their diapers. Edward came in and so did Rose. I said "Hey kiddies." Edward said "Dad, You have a couple visitors." Carlisle said "Ok

I'll be right down. names?" I held Julia and Edward said "Someone named Mrs. Platt." I said "WHAT! Rose take Julia please." I handed Julia to her sister and went downstairs. Carlisle followed after

handing Jason to Edward. My mom said "ESME ANNE PLATT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I said " THATS NOT MY NAME!" Carlisle put his hands on my shoulders and I said "Thanks baby." I leaned into

his protective arms, and My mom said "YOUR COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" I said "NO! I have a life, here with my husband, and children." Carlisle said "Sweetie, Let me handle this, Mrs. Platt,

this is your daughters home." Edward and Rosalie brought a screaming Julia, and Jason. I took Jason and Julia, into my arms, while Carlisle took Jason. My Mom said "WHAT THE HELL!" Julia and Jason

cried louder. "Mrs. Platt I think you should leave." I growled.


	14. End

THIS STORY IS FINISHED


End file.
